


The Vulture Brings Back Black

by NachoDiablo, Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bring Back Black, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, MISTI-con, No veil can stop Sirius, Sounds fake but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Remus knows what it takes to bring Sirius back from beyond the veil.





	The Vulture Brings Back Black

_ Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange’s triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second. . . . _

“SIRIUS!” Professor Lupin’s strangled cry startled Harry out of his thoughts as he found himself shoved roughly onto the floor. Lupin was running towards the archway, his face pale and etched with agony.

“Sirius!” Liupin grasped the edges of the archway with shaking hands. “Sirius, you-- you can’t  _ leave _ me! You didn’t  _ know! _ I didn’t  _ tell _ you!” His voice caught in his throat as he choked out another sob.

Sat on the cold floor, Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. What could Lupin possibly be so anxious to confess to Sirius?

_ “Neville had Snivellus as a boggart in my first class, and his Riddikulus forced the greasy git into old madame Longbottom’s clothes!” _

Harry’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across his face as he recalled that particular memory. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bellatrix Lestrange lower her wand and drop her jaw.

A thin hand thrust itself out from between the folds of the veil, grasping desperately at the front of Lupin’s robes. A warm burst of hope flooded Harry’s chest as he heard a faint voice calling from beyond the archway.

“The old battle axe’s entire getup? Even that horrid hat of hers?”

“Yes!” Lupin gasped clinging desperately to the hand clutching his chest, “The one with the hideous stuffed vulture!”

A sharp bark of laughter pierced through the air as Sirius tumbled forward through the veil, crashing into Lupin in a tangle of limbs, laughter, and… snogging? Harry was a bit taken aback, never having seen them being overly affectionate with each other, but he supposed that the shock of Sirius’ brush with death had caused the two old friends to greet each other with more enthusiasm than usual.

And more tongue, apparently.

Not wanting to embarrass his godfather any more than he’d already embarrassed himself by nearly perishing via drapery, Harry pointedly looked away to give the two men their privacy. He noticed that Bellatrix was still standing in shock, wand lowered, a bewildered look on her face. 

“Please tell me there’s a Pensieve in this dump,” she said gleefully. “I’d give half my Gringotts vault to see that with my own eyes.”

“Me, too!” 

“Right?”

“Screw half the vault, I’d give it all!”

The raucous voices of the other Death Eaters’ agreements echoed in the room.

Quick as lightning, and without removing his lips from Lupin’s throat (or his free hand from Lupin’s arse, not that Harry was looking) Sirius shot a wordless Stunning spell from his wand, hitting Bellatrix squarely in the chest. She fell to the floor with a thud, that joyous grin still plastered on her face.

“Moony, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sirius smiled as he rested their foreheads together. 

Lupin chuckled softly as he pressed a quick kiss to Sirius’ lips. “I was waiting for the opportune moment.”

“And they call me the dramatic one,” Sirius said dryly. “I can’t believe you saved a gem like that for my death bed.”

“That’s nothing,” Harry piped up helpfully from the floor. “Just wait until you hear about the time Hermione set Snape on fire.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Severus sat ramrod straight in his chair, staring stonily at the table in front of him. Death Eater gatherings had always been tedious, but they had become markedly more unbearable now that he was forced to keep his gaze lowered for the entirety of their meetings. 

That is, if he wanted to avoid the judgmental stares of the stuffed vultures adorning the hats perched on each and every Death Eater’s head.

 

_**BONUS EPILOGUE** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find us on Tumblr, @wolfstarhq and @artymakeart <3


End file.
